Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system, and in particular, relates to an electronic system with a mini display port (mDP).
Description of the Related Art
As computer and information technology industries continue developing, new peripheral equipment has been developed for connection to personal computers and notebook computers, including Internet network devices and external storage devices. Nevertheless, the traditional system architectures operating on the personal computers and notebook computers can not perform data communication with new communication protocols. Thus an electronic system and a communication method thereof are in need for increasing usability of the electronic system.